


【星盾】片段灭文法（各种电影梗）

by diemoony



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 还没看电影的就算了，应该看不懂一些梗。电影不错要去看哦！里面引用到一首电影里的歌《Come And Get Your Love》





	【星盾】片段灭文法（各种电影梗）

1.

提问：初次见面的两人间最难堪的事情是什么？  
一颗星球正在你们脚下逐步毁灭？  
你们同时都觉得对方妨碍了自己的事情？  
你的同伴都不愿意好好听你的即使你说的很正确但他们更热衷于互相打作一团？  
以上答案都不对。

  
“wow！我认识你！你是Captain America！”  
“呃，你是？”  
“我是Peter Quill，不过你应该听过我另一个名字………”  
“什么？”  
“Star Lord！”  
“Who？”  
“COME ON！！！！”

 

2.

让复仇者联盟和银河护卫队一起开个短会看起来很有必要。  
“好了，伙计们，我们都先冷静点。”  
“是的，复仇者们，解救这个星球才是当务之急。”  
“好，来，让我们都站好，围城一圈，嘿，这个场景你们觉不觉得有点熟悉？”  
“闭上你的嘴，Rocket。”  
“嘿，虽然你的肤色很像我身边的这位朋友，但我得说你可真是位惹火的美人！”  
“Stark我很好奇，在你的猎艳名单上，有什么种族是被排除在外的嘛？”  
“我以为我们是来讨论接下来该怎么办的？”  
“Hulk想要砸东西，Hulk不喜欢小仓鼠！”  
“嘿你这个大个子，我不会允许你伤害我的朋友的，还想再挨一拳么？”  
“吾亦不允吾友受任何伤害！“  
“……呃，我觉得我们还是先自我介绍下，用这个开头会不会更缓和一点？”  
“好的，我是……”

“I am Groot。”  
Steve迟疑地看了几秒突然伸到眼前的树枝，然后握了上去。  
“I am Captain America。”  
“I am Groot。”  
“I am Captain America。”  
“I am Groot。”  
“……I am Captain America。”  
“I am Groot。”  
“……I…… am Captain America？”  
“I am Groot。”  
“I am Captain America……”  
“I am Groot。”  
“I am Captain America。”  
……  
……  
……  
“我就问一声，Captain America是一直都这么‘认真’的吗？”  
摧毁者看着星爵做了个“引号”的手势，看着一边还在一板一眼互相介绍的Captain America与Groot，越发的感到星球间文化差异的巨大。

 

3.

“我感觉我被一群蠢货包围了。”  
“也许你该站到我这边来感受下。”  
“得了，我们的领队可是个会在决战时刻用跳舞扭屁股来转移敌人注意力的人。”  
“我们的领队可正把国旗紧绷在身上，这只能告诉敌人他有个不错的屁股。”  
“但他看起来很正派，不会出一堆的馊点子，而我们的这位给出的最好点子也只有12%的成功率！”  
“那你该看看他吼我们不遵守计划的恐怖样子，你得一动不动地坐在椅子上听整整两个半小时的作战分析会！”  
“那说明他在乎你们，不像Quillr，他每次说话都让我觉得在跟一个玩滑板车的男孩交流。”  
“那也比跟一个90岁的古板老年人相处要好！”  
“别说笑了，他看起来至多二十五岁！”  
“没有哪个二十五岁的年轻人有他那么糟糕的接吻技术！”  
“Rogers？那也该比Quill好，他调情的技术真的烂透了，永远都在念叨他的音乐！”  
“我可以和你赌任何东西，Captain America估计还把他的初夜留在冷冻舱里。”  
“……”  
“你怎么不说话了？”  
“好吧，起码Peter Quill有一船舱杰克逊•波洛克派的荣誉墙，不过你得打着紫外线灯光看……”（就是说满墙的精X啦，电影看到的时候笑抽了XD）  
“和你聊天很有趣，Gamora~”

“我也这么觉得，Natasha。”

 

4.

“所以现在作战计划是这样的，Rocket会造个引爆器，炸掉地心那个炙热的核，让他冷却下去……”  
“Iron man负责打通一条直通这个星球地心的通道，接着得有人把引爆器带下去……”  
“Groot会用树枝缠住他，在按下按钮后把他拉上来……”  
“其他人在这段时间护送这个星球的居民离开这片区域。”  
**“好吧，我下去。”**  
**“别和我争，Captain America（Star Lord）！”**  
**“你只是个普通人！”**  
**“我不是普通人！”**  
**“别学我说话！”**  
**“哦嘿！！！！”**

 

5.

“还需要什么帮助吗，Rocket？”  
“啊，我还需要一样东西，你的盾牌。”  
“你需要我的盾牌？”  
“来吧，给我吧，金发帅哥，别恋恋不舍！”  
Rocket的小爪子已经搭在了红蓝星盾上，他眯起眼睛，笑得露出尖牙。在Steve准备松手的时刻，一只手搭上了他的肩膀。  
“哦，别给他，你并不需要……”  
“不，如果真的需要，请不要介意的拿去吧，这可是为了救……”  
“不不不不，Rocket快点把你的爪子拿开！Steve，他不需要，不，他真的不需要……”星爵一边说着一边硬拧着美国队长的肩膀把他给带向另一边，当然还帮他抓着他的盾。

 

远处的鹰眼和摧毁者正好看到了这一幕，鹰眼咧了咧嘴，吹了个轻飘飘的口哨：“嗯哼，二十四分十八秒，他开始叫他Steve了。”  
“这是什么？”  
“什么是什么？”  
“你说的那个时间？还有那个口哨，星爵说口哨代表着轻视，我得警告你，紫衣服小子……”  
“嘿嘿嘿，放松，纹身版浩克，不是你想的那个意思，那个时间是属于复仇者们的特有风俗。”  
“风俗？”  
“你不觉得你们的星爵刚才笑得像个在班级里从坏学生手里保护了美女班长的青春期小男生嘛？”

“呃……我可不觉得Quill有好好念书……”  
“……Forget it。”

 

6.

Groot的树枝把Steve和Quill缠绕在一起，Steve拿着那个闪着蓝光的引爆器，Quill搂着Steve的腰。  
“我得说你的行为很幼稚，Star Lord，让Groot承担两个人的重量会让他在拉我们上去的时候更慢，这可不是个好的决策。”  
“我们刚才已经在上面关于到底谁下来吵了二十多分钟，所以……你还要在下面和我开吵第二轮吗？”  
“好吧，我只是告诉你，作为一个团队的领队有时候可不该任性。”  
“Balabalabala……”Quill戴上了耳机开始大声唱歌，Steve抿紧了嘴唇，他一语不发，一眨不眨地瞪了星爵一会儿，最后移开目光。  
地下通道黝黑安静，只能听到轻微的音乐声从另一人的耳机中泄漏出来。  
“嗨。”  
“干什么？”  
“生气了？”  
“当然没有。”  
“那你就是在紧张？”  
“没有。”  
“没事的，这次我们一定会顺利解决问题，拯救小行星。”  
“……谢谢你，会导致这次灾难其实是我们地球之前的废弃物落到……”  
“那也是我的地球，Steve，那也是我的故乡。”  
Steve眨了下眼睛。  
“况且Steve，没人会想到这样，真的发生了解决掉就好了，这本来就是我们的工作。”  
树枝咯噔了下，Steve拉紧树枝护住Quill的背，而Quill也进一步缩紧了他们之间的距离：“你需要我的头盔吗，这个在太空中还是挺管用的，你呼吸没问题吧？”  
“不用担心，我没事，而且，你带着那个玩意儿看起来比较帅！”  
“唔噢！天……”Quill张了张嘴巴，又快速地闭上了，他发出一串被呛到的吸气才重新开口，“这是美国队长在跟我调情嘛？”  
“当然不是！”Steve严肃地说，但同时他笑了起来，那给星爵一种照亮了黑暗的错觉。  
“嘿。”他也微笑起来，从播放机上拉出另一条线连接上Steve的耳机，“独家分享，现在是我最爱的音乐。”  
[Hail~with it, baby~cause you're fine and you're mine~♫]  
[And you look so divine~]  
[Come and get your love~♪]

 

7.

“嘿……Everyone……”Iron Man敲着耳机看着周围其他的复仇者和护卫队成员们。  
“他们知不知道我们是在共用一个通讯频道？”  
“而且这个频道是为了保持联系防止意外发生的！！！”

 

8.

“Groot！”Rocket打了个响指。  
一颗颗闪着荧光的种子沿着树枝慢慢地飘下地道，灯光次第的降落下去。  
“让我们给他加点料。”

 

请给其他围观男性一个“WTF”的表情。  
请给在场的两位女士一个“Whatever”的表情。

 

9.

“Steve，我得说，你是第一个和我分享耳机，却不是为了接吻的生物。”  
Steve看着Quill，飘落而下的荧光照亮他们彼此。  
引爆器已经埋进了那个正在越发膨胀的地心。  
按钮在他们交叠在一起的掌下。

 

10.

都这样了。  
星球必然是被拯救了。  
退一万步说。  
看到这里的各位，你们真的还在乎这个吗？

 

The End


End file.
